The right thing to do
by ximena-chan
Summary: Formely known as 'Am I right for you'and doubts'
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will...

**Am I right for you?**

Summary: Naruto is having second thoughts about his relationship woth Hinata and he's gonna find out if he's right for her that hard way...

**Prologue: Breaking the relations apart...**

"Let go of her, NOW!"

He shouted the last word with all his might. His voice rang clearly through the silent and foggy forest. Birds flew in every direction. Their peaceful rest was disturbed by his angry tone. Only the fluttering of the birds' wings could be heard in the background. The blonde haired man glared at the two men in front of him.

"We can't unless..." The man standing near a tree smirked. On the tree, a blue haired and pale skinned woman was tied in it; she was unconscious.

"...Unless you agree with our conditions..." The man standing on the other side said. Both men wore a forehead protector with the sound insignia carved in it. They both looked cold and evil.

The blonde haired man recalled that the sound and the leaf are on war. Night raids were continually made in the leaf by the sound and vice versa. He continued to glare at the men but this time with more anger. "Tell me then..." He whispered.

"You must come with us..." The man said.

Hinata moaned; she opened her eyes. "What am I doing here? Why am I tied to this tree? ...Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Shut up girl!" The other man said. He pulled out a kunai and he placed its tip near Hinata's throat.

"...Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto exclaimed

Hinata closed her eyes when the man applied more pressure to his kunai. She felt that cold blade of the kunai cut her pale skin. Droplets of blood trickled down her neck, staining her forehead protector. She tried to move away and her forehead protector glinted because of the sun.

"STOP IT!!!" Naruto exclaimed. 

The man holding the kunai had a very evil smirk on his face. Bloodlust can be clearly seen in his expression.

"So fox kid, come with us or she dies..." The man said.

"No Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted. "AAAHHH..." She screamed when she felt the kunai being driven slightly deeper in her throat.

"A slow death... this will be..." The man with the kunai said. He laughed evilly.

"A-Alright I'll go... just stop that..." Naruto said.

The man with the kunai still held it near Hinata's throat like he never heard Naruto at all.

"I said I'll go!!! Let go of her!!!" Naruto said. The man removed the kunai from Hinata's throat. He had a frown on his face. Blood still trickled down Hinata's throat. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in worry of Hinata.

The other man pulled out a chain from his bag and he approached Naruto.

"What's that chain for?" Naruto asked.

"So we can be sure you will never run away..." The man who held the kunai earlier said.

Naruto held out both of his hands. The man holding the chain wrapped it around his hands. The man gestured for Naruto to turn around. The man then pushed him to start walking.

"Wait! What will we do with her?" The other man asked.

"...Naruto-kun..." Hinata moaned.

"Kill her." The man who was standing near Naruto said firmly. Naruto stopped walking. He gritted his teeth. He then struggled to get the chains of his hands but it was tied tightly with a padlock. He then heard Hinata scream in pain.

"Hey, can I play with her first?" The other man said.

"Sure."

Naruto turned around; rage was clear in his face. Red then enveloped his body, he broke the chains apart. Hinata stared at him with her half closed eyes. She saw that his eyes have changed. One word can really describe; it was rage.

...Pure rage.

Naruto then rushed at the man near him. The man tried to stop it with his kunai but Naruto snatched it away from him. Naruto drove it deep in his chest. The man fell in the ground with a pained expression in his face. He was dead.

The man standing near Hinata trembled in pain. "W-wait..." He said with a scared voice. Naruto approached him slowly. The enemy stepped away in fear. Naruto glared at him like a demon. The man then tripped over a branch and he fell in the ground. Naruto stood before him. The man tried to crawl away from Naruto but Naruto grabbed him in the neck. Naruto held him high; the man's feet were off the ground. The man was gasping for air. He pulled out his kunai and he drove it in Naruto's arm. Naruto didn't budge and he still held the man high.

"So where's your bloodlust now?" Naruto asked. The man was getting paler. Naruto then saw Hinata...

She was trembling...

...trembling with fear...

Naruto saw it the fear in her eyes... she feared him. It then hit Naruto; Hinata feared him because he was acting like a cold demon. The rage in him left and he was filled with sadness, sadness that Hinata might fear him from now on. He didn't want that... because he loved Hinata. He didn't want to be left alone again... now that he had her...

Hinata then passed out. Naruto dropped the man on the ground when he saw that Hinata passed out. The man stood up at an instant and he scrambled away from Naruto.

"...Hinata-chan..." Naruto untied Hinata from the tree. Hinata fell in his arms. The blood from Hinata's neck stained his orange jacket. He jumped up to a tree branch. He held Hinata tightly but gently. He then jumped tree to tree hoping that when he comes back to Konoha, she's still alright.

_It's my fault... if I wasn't... damn..._

He thought while he made his way through the forest.

----

"Where is Naruto? I hope Hinata-sama is alright." Neji said. He was an ANBU. He patiently waited for Naruto's return and hopefully he'll return with Hinata. He removed his ANBU mask when he felt chakra nearing his spot. He activated his byakugan. He saw a blonde man with a blood stained jacket and the man was carrying an unconscious blue haired woman in his arms.

'Naruto...Hinata-sama... what happened?' Neji ran as fast as he can and he met up with Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened?!" Neji asked.

"Get out of the way! Hinata-chan needs treatment, NOW!!!" Naruto said. Neji stepped aside and Naruto ran inside Konoha's gates. Neji followed him.

Naruto was sitting in his chair. He still had a worried look on his face. He sighed from time to time. He then stood up. Neji who was sitting next to him stooped him.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked.

"I have to go tell Tsunade what happened..." Naruto replied like he had no energy at all. Very un-Naruto of him...

Neji cocked his head sideward and he raised his eyebrows. It was unusual that Naruto behaved like this.

"Aren't you gonna wait for the doctor?" Neji asked.

"..."

"You STILL care for her right?" Neji asked.

"Yes I STILL care for her but... it was my entire fault... "Naruto then walked away a few steps. "...I need time to think..." Naruto continued to walk away.

"...Think of what?" Neji asked.

..._To think if I'm really right for her..._ Naruto thought.

"Hey, Naruto, Answer me!" Neji exclaimed but Naruto left already. Neji sighed. 'That's very un-Naruto of him...' He thought. The doctor then arrived.

"You're a relative of Hyuuga Hinata right?" The doctor asked.

"Hai, I am..." Neji answered. "How is she?"

"She is alright; she will be able to leave now... just be sure to change bandages when it gets dirty alright?" The doctor said. Neji nodded. "She is on room 202..." The doctor then left. Neji stood up and he went to Hinata's room.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hinata whispered. Neji went inside the room.

"Neji-nii san... what are you doing here? Aren't you busy?" Hinata sat up and she gently rubbed her neck.

Neji approached her bed and he sat in the chair near it. "There are no missions today... and stop doing that..." Neji said.

"Sorry..." Hinata stopped rubbing her neck. "Neji-nii san... where is Naruto-kun?" She asked. 

"Ughhh... he's at Tsunade-sama's office... reporting what happened..."

There was silence for a moment. The door then opened. A nurse came in.

"Hyuuga Hinata... the doctor said that you can leave now since you're awake..." The nurse then left.

Hinata stood up slowly form her bed. She grabbed her jacket and her clean forehead protector. She wore both after.

"Come on, I'll escort you home..." Neji stood up from the chair.

Hinata shook her head. Neji raised his eyebrows.

"I want to go somewhere else before I go home..." Hinata said.

"OK, just don't be careless again..." Neji left the room.

----

Naruto quickly left Tsunade's office after he told her what happened.

'She will probably be calling for a meeting later...' Naruto thought.

He then went to the place where tons of Cherry Blossom trees were planted.

He saw that a blue haired woman with a bandage tied around her neck was standing near on tree.

_Hinata-chan..._

He approached her. Hinata smiled at him warmly.

"Naruto-kun..." She whispered. She approached Naruto. Naruto embraced her. She relaxed in his arms. There was only silence but it said so much.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto whispered. He held Hinata tighter but gently. Hinata looked up at him. Naruto was lost in thoughts. He felt like he was drowning in her white eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows in worry again. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Hinata locked her fingers in his blonde hair. Naruto's tongue flickered in her lips. The way Naruto kissed her... it felt like it was the last time for Hinata so she opened her mouth for his tongue. After their kiss, Naruto looked at her with his blue eyes, Hinata felt like she would melt at his gaze.

"Hinata-chan... it's over between... us..." Naruto stopped embracing her and he walked away. Hinata stopped him by grabbing some of his orange jacket.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun? What do you mean it's over between us?" Hinata cried.

"I... I'm not right for you..." Naruto whispered. He removed Hinata's hand from his jacket and he walked away.

"...Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

-------------

AN: This is another multichap from me.

In the next chapters, they will recall their past, how they fell in love, Naruto's doubts about their relationship blah blah blah.... Ughh I mean it might include a lot of flashbacks or something like that... I hope I won't srew the timeline....

Next chap might be titled "I Cry For You"


	2. Chapter 1: I cry for you

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... you all know that right?

AN:You probably think that Naruto is OOC here in this fic but he'll be back to normal by the end of the fic... (ximena-san: Mental note: Stop giving hints on a probably good ending...)

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Cry For You**  
  
Hinata walked back to her home. Since she hooked up with Naruto, he has been walking her here… every time, since the day Hiashi, her father, accepted him as her lover… a year ago. They were both at the age of 21 now. She already missed those times he would walk her home… he would always walk her home…  
  
But today, she wasn't walking with him because he said it was over…  
  
A single tear ran down her cheeks.  
  
She was so confused.  
  
Why was it over between them?  
  
"Did I do anything wrong, Naruto-kun?" She asked herself when she entered the gates of the Hyuuga compound. She went straight to her room. She went straight to her bed; she was lying in her bed, staring at nothing. Tears started to fall down from her eyes.  
  
_It's over between us…_  
  
Those painful words shattered her heart like a glass…into shards of glass.  
  
She was so confused. She hugged her pillow tightly.  
  
Why?  
Why?  
Why?  
  
She asked continuously.  
  
She cried in her bed. She sobbed and sobbed like it was the end of the whole world.  
  
"Hinata-sama, is there something wrong?" A man on the other side of her door asked. It was her cousin, Neji.  
  
She wiped away her tears. Her eyes were puffy red.  
  
"N-no, everything's fine…" She replied. Her voice was slightly trembling because she tried not to sob.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, everything is alright…" Hinata repeated. "Do you need anything, Neji-nii san?" she asked.  
  
"Tsunade-sama is calling for a meeting… she would like to see every available Jounin and ANBU there…" Neji said.  
  
"Is that all?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Yes that's all… would you come?"  
  
"Yes I will…" Hinata said. …To ask him…  
  
"Then I will wait for you outside at the gate."  
  
"Alright…" Hinata said. She then heard Neji's foot steps fading away. After a moment, she stood up and fixed herself a bit. She went out of her room.Hinata and Neji arrived at the place of meeting. There were already a lot of Jounins and ANBUs. She sat down on one seat and she scanned the room for Naruto. He was not yet there. Meanwhile, Neji approached his ANBU team mates to chat a little.  
  
After a few minutes, Naruto arrived. He walked inside the room silently. He stopped when he saw Hinata. They were staring at one another's eyes for minutes. Then Naruto looked away form her, he tried to avoid her gaze. He walked towards a chair far from Hinata and he sat in it. Hinata saw him sigh. She frowned.  
  
**Flashback:**  
  
"Hey, Hinata-chan…" Naruto sat beside her. They were currently waiting for Tsunade for she had called for a meeting. Naruto gave Hinata a quick peck on the cheeks. Hinata flushed. Naruto chuckled. They sat there on silence for a while; Naruto would throw her quick glances time after time. And Hinata would blush when she would see him staring at her. Naruto then placed his hand over her hand which rested at the table in front of them. Hinata looked at him and he smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Hey knock that off love birds… were currently having a meeting here…" They heard Tsunade say.  
  
They both froze in the spot.  
  
"Gomen Nasai…" They both said.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Hey Hinata…" Someone tapped her in the back. She turned slightly around. She smiled and then she frowned when she saw who it was.  
  
"Oh, Kiba-kun…" She said. 'I thought it was Naruto-kun…' She thought.  
  
"Mind if I sit here? I mean, there's no vacant seat anymore…" Kiba said.  
  
"I don't mind…" Hinata said. Kiba then sat beside her.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Hinata was staring at Naruto who was sitting far from her. Kiba noticed the sad look on her face.  
  
"Did you have a fight with him?" Kiba asked.  
  
"…"  
  
"…I'm sorry…" Kiba said.  
  
"No, it's alright." Hinata said. "I don't know what happened …" Hinata sighed.  
  
"Oh, Tsunade-sama is here…" Kiba said.  
  
The room now became very silent; everyone's attention was centered on Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.  
  
"I'm glad that so many came here." She said. "Maybe by now, you have heard that we have suffered yet another attack from the sound earlier." Tsunade threw a glance at Hinata and Naruto. "I have decided that we must not stand idly by here so I want four jounin volunteers for this mission. As for the ANBU members here, I order you to tighten the security around the village more. Back to the mission I was talking about; it will be an S-ranked mission. It will be a covert mission and extreme stealth is required. So those who are willing to help please com forth and sign here…" Tsunade pointed at the paper in front of her.  
  
The Jounins stared at one another. Hinata understood this behavior; the Jounins were humans and this mission can possibly be the end of their lives if they fail. These Jounins here had family, friends and other things too precious to them. But that was no reason for them… they were ninjas and this dangerous missions were a part of their job.  
  
The first Ninja to stand up and walk towards Tsunade was… Uzumaki Naruto. He signed the paper without any hesitation. The second one was Uchiha Sasuke, the third one was Rock Lee and the last but not the least Ninja to come forth was… Hyuuga Hinata. She also signed the paper without hesitation.  
  
"The ANBU members who are assigned to guard the outskirts of the village, the gates, and the interior of the village may now go back to their duties. The other ANBU members may rest and wait for their turn to guard. As for the volunteers, you will stay here and the others may go." With that the other Jounins, the ANBU members left the room.  
  
The four volunteers stayed behind and sat in seats near where Tsunade was sitting.  
  
"So what is our mission, Tsunade-sama?" Rock Lee asked.  
  
"Intelligence says that it has spotted a Sound HQ inside the fire country…" Tsunade said.  
  
"What, they have an HQ here?!" Lee exclaimed. "That's very daring for them…"  
  
"Yes they have. Intelligence also says that the HQ is well hidden in the east part of the fire country. But you don't have to worry; Intelligence has tracked where this HQ is. What Intelligence doesn't know is how many Sound Nins are there and what is this HQ for. "  
  
"So our mission is to find out more about it…" Sasuke said.  
  
"You're 50% correct Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said.  
  
"…And if possible, we must eliminate the Sound Nins and destroy the base, right Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked.  
  
Tsunade didn't reply; she was a little bit shocked that Naruto gave her that respect. He would always call her 'ba chan'or something else insulting.  
  
"…Tsunade-sama, is Naruto-kun right?" Lee asked.  
  
"Yes he is correct, that will be your mission…"  
  
"But Tsunade-sama, you said that extreme stealth is required…" Hinata said.  
  
"Yes it is, as you can see, we don't know much about this HQ of the Sound and it will be reckless if we would just attack them…" Tsunade said.  
  
"Know thy enemy first." Sasuke whispered.  
  
"Right Sasuke, we have to know more about them first. If you think you could take them on when you find out more about them, then I give you the permission to eliminate them. Uchiha Sasuke, you lead this team…"  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
"Is it alright if we ask for some plan from Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama?" Lee asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, I have sent Shikamaru on another covert mission, so he is not available for now…"  
  
"I see…" Lee said.  
  
"You may all go now; you leave this night… east gate… approximately at the hour of 8 in the night… and Naruto…"  
  
"What is it now, Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I want to talk to you so stay behind for a while…"  
  
Naruto sat down again at his seat. The others left the room.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Naruto?"  
  
Naruto was staring blankly at the wall in his left. "…No there is nothing wrong…" He said.  
  
"You're lying… I've known you for quite a long time now, and I know you like my younger brother, idiot…" Tsunade said.  
  
"…"  
  
"Tell me, it will ease you a little bit…"  
  
"…"  
  
Tsunade sighed. "OK let me guess… it's about you and Hinata right?"  
  
Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Hinata's name. He then sighed. "I… have… decided that it's over between us…" Naruto said.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"I…I don't know…"  
  
Tsunade threw Naruto the pen lying in the table. It hit Naruto's head. "You're really the biggest idiot I've met…" She sighed.  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"You don't know how much it hurts to tell her that it's over… you don't know…" Naruto whispered.  
  
"Then why don't you take that back? Be happy with her again?"  
  
"If it wasn't for me… she wouldn't have been caught in this mess right now…"  
  
"Caught in what mess?"  
  
"The Sound wants me too; I think they have the very same motive with the Akatsuki." Naruto frowned. "That's the mess I dragged her into… they used her as bait… and I don't want her to suffer because of me…" Naruto said with a low sad tone.  
  
'You are really an idiot…' Tsunade thought. "…"  
  
"…"

----

Hinata heard the conversation; she made her way out of the building. She felt like there was this very heavy object in her heart. She wanted to cry so much… because it hurt.  
  
It confused her more… because of what Naruto said.  
  
"You don't know how much it hurts to tell her that it's over…"  
  
She was so confused.  
  
Why?  
  
She asked once again.  
  
Why can't they just be together through thick and thin?  
  
She asked.  
  
Why does Naruto have to think like that?  
  
There were so many questions in her mind that added to the heavy burden in her heart. She was so anxious to ask him all even though it would also hurt her when she sees those sad eyes.  
  
She felt like tears from her eyes would fall anytime now… anytime…  
  
"Hey Hinata-chan…"  
  
She turned around. "Oh it's you again, Kiba-kun…" She forced a warm smiled.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kiba asked.  
  
Hinata nodded. "Hey where's Akamaru?"  
  
"Ughhh I left him at home, he's having a stomach ache or something like that…." Kiba scratched his head. "Are you sure you're alright? I mean you look gloomy and your eyes look red…." Kiba said.  
  
"I'm alright, I was just…" Hinata sighed.  
  
"I see…" Kiba whispered. 'Maybe she had a fight with Naruto…' Kiba thought. "Hey if you don't mind…"  
  
"What is it, Kiba-kun?"  
  
"Akamaru will be glad to see you!"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Sure, but just for a while…"  
  
"Alright then, let's go!" Kiba grabbed her hand.Naruto left the building. He felt a heavy burden in his heart too…  
  
'Did I do the right thing?' Naruto asked. He frowned when he recalled how sad she was when he saw her earlier.  
  
_Hyuuga Hinata…_  
  
Her warm and shy smile flashed in his mind. He felt a warm feeling creep up in his cheeks.  
  
_I love you Naruto-kun…_  
  
He remembered the sound of her voice and it eased his clouded mind…  
  
_Do_ _you love me too?  
_  
The look on her eyes would always melt him like a chocolate under the hot summer sun. Her white orbs would always bother him but at the same time amuse him.  
  
He sighed and he looked at the sky for a moment.  
  
_I still love you Hinata-chan… but this is for you… I don't want you to suffer because of me…_  
  
He thought. His eyes then caught a flash of brown and blue hair.  
  
It was her…  
  
But what he saw hurt him. He felt a very sharp dagger pierce through his heart. He also felt his heart stop for a moment.  
  
Why is she with him?  
  
…Of all people, Inuzuka Kiba… her old team mate…  
  
**Flashback:**  
  
"Hey Naruto, is it true?" Kiba asked. "Is it true that you are Hinata's boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, it's true…" Naruto smiled.  
  
"…"  
  
"Why is something wrong?"  
  
"Listen, if you hurt her… I swear I'll break your body apart!"  
  
"You know I wouldn't hurt her! I love her…" Naruto said.  
  
"And if you make her cry, I'll take her away from you!!!"  
  
"…"  
  
**End** **of** **flashback**  
  
'Maybe he is already making his move…' Naruto thought.  
  
'It hurts though… to see her with another man…'

* * *

Next chapter:: Jealousy, tension, mistakes, blood…

R&R plzzzz!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Jealousy, tension mistakes, b...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN: Thanks for the reviews... and to those who are wondering... Hinata still doesn't know about Kyuubi.

* * *

Chapter 2: Jealousy, tension, mistakes, blood…  
  
Naruto walked back into his apartment. He made a sad sigh when he saw the picture frame resting in the table near his bed with his alarm clock and other picture frames.  
  
The picture had him and her. He was embracing her tightly and she was smiling warmly like she always does around him. That was three years ago, when they were eighteen. A single tear ran down his face.  
  
To think that they were together for three long years and now he has given up for her… for her safety.  
  
He sat in his bed, sighing once again. He grabbed the picture frame and he laid it in his lap. He cried like a lost boy. Tears from his eyes fell down in the picture frame's glass. The tears that were building up in his eyes blurred his vision. He closed his eyes, only to dream of her. Her smile, her eyes, her voice, all of her… he missed so much… just in a short span of time that felt like forever to him.  
  
The pain won't just go away…  
  
…And he can't turn back now…  
  
After all, this is for the greater good…  
  
He thought, sighing again for the hundredth time since he broke their relationship…  
  
…Since he broke both their hearts.  
  
He lowered his body into his bed. He was now lying in his back. He glanced at his clock and saw it was still too early. He decided to take a short nap… and he wished that in his dreams he would be with her…

---

"…Arf!" Akamaru barked gently at Hinata. He wagged his tail. He then whimpered back to his spot and he rested there.  
  
"He looks sick…" Hinata said.  
  
"I told ya!"  
  
Hinata approached Akamaru and she squatted near Akamaru. She patted him in the head and Akamaru let off a satisfied and happy bark. Hinata smiled.  
  
She froze on the spot when she remembered that Naruto was there earlier when Kiba was dragging her to his house to see Akamaru. She broke off her daydream when she felt Akamaru's wet tongue lick her hand. She patted him again. She stood up and she approached Kiba.  
  
"So tell me, what happened?" Kiba asked. He dragged two chairs and placed it near Akamaru. He sat down and he gestured for Hinata to sit down too.  
  
Hinata sat down. "…"  
  
"Tell me, I'm your friend right?"  
  
"He told me earlier that it was over, that we are over… There's no more 'we', it's just me and him."  
  
"Damn Naruto…." Kiba said. He clenched his fist. "I'm gonna tear him apart when I see him next time!" He exclaimed.  
  
Hinata placed her hands gently over his shoulder. "I don't want you to do that, I still want to ask him a few things… and I…" Hinata looked down on the ground.  
  
"You still love him right?"  
  
"Yes… It was so sudden… I think it will be hard to accept that it is over… it will be hard to forget him…" Hinata whispered.  
  
"I understand…"  
  
Hinata stood up.  
  
"You're going already?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a new mission, remember?"  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tonight…"  
  
"Take care then…" Kiba escorted her out of his house.

---

Naruto woke up by 6:30 PM. He went straight to the bathroom and he had a shower. He put on new clothes after and he packed up. He then locked up his apartment before he left.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, he arrived at the east gate by 7:30 PM. He saw that Sasuke was already there leaning on the gates wall.  
  
"You're early…" Sasuke said.  
  
"Does it bother you?" Naruto asked and he leaned at the wall too.  
  
"No it doesn't bother me… what bothers me is that you've been acting weird since you came back from the forest earlier…" Sasuke stared at him with his cold onyx eyes.  
  
"It doesn't concern you, Sasuke…" Naruto said with a cold tone.  
  
"See you've been acting in a very un-Naruto way…" Sasuke said.  
  
Naruto let out an indignant noise.  
  
"And you're not wearing your favorite orange suit…"  
  
"Why? Don't I have the right to wear my jounin vest with a black shirt and black pants?"  
  
"I'm not saying that…"  
  
"People change Sasuke…"  
  
"But not that quick…"  
  
"…"  
  
"It seems to me that you've changed in just a snap of a finger…"  
  
"…"  
  
"It's hard to set aside old habits…"  
  
"…"  
  
"… old routines…"  
  
"…"  
  
"…especially things and people that you love…"  
  
Naruto widened his eyes at what Sasuke said. Naruto hated to admit it but he was somewhat amused that Sasuke always knew what was going on. He glared at Sasuke.  
  
"My life is none of your business Sasuke…" Naruto said.  
  
Sasuke glared back at him. After a few seconds, they looked away from one another.  
  
Lee then arrived fifteen minutes after.  
  
He saw the two looking away from one another. He sensed that they had a disagreement earlier. He approached them.  
  
"Hello, Sasuke, hello Naruto." He greeted them. Sasuke didn't move but Naruto raised his eyebrows to acknowledge Lee's greeting. Lee then joined both ninjas who were leaning on the wall.  
  
Five minutes before the said time of meeting, Hinata arrived. He bowed at his three companions as a way of greeting. He approached Lee and she tried to initiate a small conversation so she would get her mind off her other companion, Naruto. She tried hard to avoid thinking about him but she couldn't. During her conversation with Lee, her mind would often drift off and she would think about him.  
  
"Tsunade-sama is here…" Lee said and Hinata broke off her dream.  
  
"I'm glad to see that no one is late…" Tsunade said. "Well then, I have new orders. When you arrive at their HQ you break into two groups. Sasuke, you go with Lee; Naruto, you go with Hinata…"  
  
Hinata's heart stopped beating for a moment when Tsunade announced their groupings. 'Fate…' She thought.  
  
'Damn you, Tsunade… now how am I supposed to concentrate?' Naruto thought and he glared at Tsunade. Tsunade smirked evilly at Naruto. Naruto shrugged it off.  
  
"Looks like it's already time to leave… here Sasuke…" Tsunade handed Sasuke a map. "Their HQ is marked there by an 'x'. Remember: You only fight them when you think you can take them on. But for the meantime… your mission is just to gather information about them. Then I wish you Good Luck in this mission. Do you best and…"  
  
"…And I want to see all of you come back here in one piece, Ok?"  
  
The four ninjas nodded and they left the village.  
  
Shizune then appeared. "Are you sure it's alright to group them like that? I mean Naruto with Hinata? They just had a recent breakup right?"  
  
Tsunade stared at the closing gate. "I think it will go fine…" "...Are you sure?"  
  
"…"

---

The four Ninjas walked cautiously in the forest outside Konoha, carefully placing each of their steps on the road before them. Sasuke's mind was concentrated on the mission laid before him. He had already rid of his thoughts concerning Naruto earlier. Meanwhile, he was thinking that it was not such a good idea to put Naruto and Hinata together in the same team. He sensed a lot of tension between the two ninjas. He glanced at them and saw that they walked with quite a distance between them. Lee on the other hand only wished for a successful mission but he was sensing the tension between Naruto and Hinata too.  
  
Naruto stared blankly at the road before him. He was still thinking about Hinata. Yes, the one and only Hyuuga Hinata, the object of his affection, his inspiration. He decided earlier that he would continue to fight for her…only for her…even if he would see her with another man.  
  
Well as for Hinata, she was thinking of him too. Naruto didn't notice that all this time, Hinata was staring at him, like her eyes were glued to him. She would sigh time after time making Naruto feel uneasy. She was still confused, if it hurt so much for Naruto… why did he have to do it? She sighed again and she shrugged off her thoughts. 'Concentrate, Hinata! Concentrate!' She thought.  
  
Lee then quickened his steps and approached Sasuke who was leading the way.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke… did something happen bad to those two?" Lee whispered the question to Sasuke. Sasuke threw him a cold glance.  
  
"Don't ask me…" He whispered the answer back.  
  
"Maybe what Tsunade-sama planned is a bad idea…" Lee said still whispering.  
  
"…Hn?"  
  
"I mean placing those two in the same team… I can feel so much tension between them…" Lee said.  
  
"I think it's a bad idea too… but orders are orders…" Sasuke said.  
  
"…"  
  
"I think you're right…" Lee sighed. 'Those two really worry me…' Lee said.

After a while, the forest grew darker and more silent. Lee had a difficult time to see but nonetheless he still can walk around the path properly without stumbling into something.  
  
"Hey Sasuke, don't you need a torch?" Lee asked  
  
"A torch would just help the enemy see us…"  
  
"But can you still see the map?"  
  
"…"  
  
"I guess you can…" Lee said. 'Geez, he's still as cold as ever… I thought he has already changed…'  
  
"OOF" Sasuke and Lee heard a female voice. They turned around. Lee couldn't see anything but by the looks of it, Sasuke was using his Sharingan to see.  
  
"Hey Sasuke, What happened? Was that Hinata?" Lee asked.  
  
"Shhh… keep quiet…" Sasuke said.  
  
"At least answer my question…" Lee said.  
  
"Hinata tripped and Naruto caught her in his arms…"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Now keep quiet…"  
  
"Playing matchmaker Sasuke? That's very unlikely of you…" Lee chuckled.  
  
"I said: Keep quiet!" Sasuke exclaimed in a whisper.

Hinata tripped over a tree's root and Naruto, coincidentally, because of his reflexes, caught Hinata… in his arms…even if he was a little far away from her…  
  
'Damn, Hinata! I told you to concentrate!!!' Hinata screamed in her mind. She then felt the warm arm wrapped around her and the male built near her. 'It's so warm… just like… Naruto-kun…' She thought. She wanted to melt in the man's arms if it was Naruto. She wanted to use her Byakugan for at least to distinguish who it was from his male companions.  
  
Well you know that it is Naruto, right? The one holding her like that...  
  
Outside, he didn't want this to happen, he didn't want to get this close to Hinata but deep inside of him… he wanted to smell her perfume, he wanted to hold her close to his body like this, he wanted to embrace her like this forever…  
  
'Snap out of it Naruto! Remember what you promised yourself!' Naruto said to himself inside his mind.  
  
They remained like that for a few minutes, because even if Naruto was screaming to let go of Hinata in his mind… his body won't seem to.  
  
"Ok, knock that off… we are on a mission, remember?" Sasuke said. "Stop doing that mushy stuff…" He added.  
  
Naruto instantly let go of Hinata. Hinata regained her balance and she stood there bewildered that Naruto held her close like that…confusing her more about their relationship.  
  
"I'm sorry…" Naruto said with a cold tone.  
  
"It's alright…" Hinata replied.  
  
Naruto then glared at where he heard Sasuke's voice. Of course Sasuke saw it; Naruto's glare was saying to him "We weren't doing anything mushy it was an accident."  
  
"Come on, we better continue… we will arrive there in only a few minutes if we continue our pace…" Sasuke said.  
  
After a few minutes, they arrived on a clearing where there were tents, many tents. They could see scaffolds erected at the ground and wood lying on the ground. There were also sacks of unprepared cements lying on the ground. They could see a couple of guards patrolling the area, 8 to be exact. The four Leaf-nins hid on a nearby bush to observe the clearing more before they split up.  
  
Just then two Sound-nins approached a spot near the bush. One stood tall with a katana tied on his back, the other stood smaller than the other, and he had the common utility pouch tied in his back and the kunai holster tied at his left leg. It seemed that though they were on duty, their guard was not that tight.  
  
The four Leaf-nins tried hard to conceal themselves and their chakra.  
  
The man with the katana yawned. "When will the building be finished?" He asked.  
  
"If the builders don't slack off like we do, it will be finished pretty early…" The shorter man answered.  
  
"But they slack off longer than we do…"  
  
"I agree… they're lazier than us…"  
  
"Do you think the Leaf would discover this HQ?"  
  
"I don't think so…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're too occupied with guarding their precious village…"  
  
"Makes sense… but they have more skilled ninjas than we have…" The tall man yawned again.  
  
The shorter man gave off an irritated noise. "We better stop chatting before someone catches us slacking off…" With that they walked away from one another.  
  
When the two Sound-Nins were very far from the bush Sasuke tapped his team mates.  
  
"It's time…" He said. "It's time we split… Hinata and Naruto, you observed the area around this clearing within a radius of 20 meters. We will try and impersonate some Sound-Nins and we'll try to get information about this HQ of them…"  
  
Naruto and Hinata stayed still for minutes.  
  
"We don't have time to waste! Do you understand what I said?"  
  
Naruto and Hinata nodded.  
  
"Good." Sasuke said. "We meet back here in an hour; try to get all the data you can, when something happens bad…" Sasuke drove a kunai on the ground. "We meet here too, but if we are engaged in combat make some kind of signal of distress so either of us can be an aid to one another…" Sasuke added.  
  
Naruto and Hinata then cautiously crawled out the bush and they leapt silently from tree to tree.Naruto and Hinata continued to leap from tree to tree trying to avoid one another. Often the both of them would stop at one area and observe it.  
  
'I don't get it, why does Sasuke want us to observe the area around?' Naruto thought. He then stopped at one branch when he saw a group of Sound-Nins mysteriously gathering at one area. Hinata was driven by her curiosity why Naruto has stopped all of a sudden. She landed silently beside Naruto at the thick branch of the tall tree.  
  
They watched the mysterious activity of the Sound-nins from the branch.  
  
Naruto gulped, he didn't want to talk to her yet, he wasn't ready yet… but he had too.  
  
"Err… Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to see what they are doing?" Naruto asked in a whisper.  
  
Hinata was suddenly shocked, did just Naruto talk to her? Yes he did! A development! She thought positively. But she was a little sad that Naruto didn't include the "" suffix…  
  
She shook her head. "No I can't they'll sense my chakra, Naruto…" Hinata said.  
  
Naruto raised his eyebrows. Did he hear it right? Did she just say Naruto without the "kun" suffix? He dropped his jaws. Hinata almost laughed at his expression, she looked away and she smiled. Naruto was astonished, it was the very first time he heard it from Hinata, his name without the "kun" suffix.  
  
'Seems like something happened, can she forget me that fast?' He thought and he frowned.  
  
Hinata was still smiling while looking away at Naruto.  
  
"What were y-you doing with Kiba earlier?" Naruto asked.  
  
Hinata instantly turned her head and she looked at Naruto.  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"I just want to know…" Naruto said and he looked away.  
  
"Are you jealous Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.  
  
Naruto felt a lot more energetic because of the way Hinata called him, in a way she always does. Naruto didn't answer and Hinata was a little irritated.  
  
"Nothing happened…" Hinata whispered.  
  
Well Naruto felt more energetic.  
  
"I just went to see if Akamaru was fine because Kiba said he was sick…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Naruto-kun…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Why did you have to do that?"  
  
"Why did I have to do what?"  
  
"Don't play innocent…"  
  
"…" Naruto knew what she was talking about, he suddenly felt sad again.  
  
"Answer me…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Please…" Hinata tugged his shirt.  
  
"Stop doing that, Hinata…"  
  
"Answer me please…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Answer me so I can understand…"  
  
"…"  
  
"So I can understand why you have to do this…"  
  
"…"  
  
"…Why you had to breakup with me…"  
  
"I had to do that because…"  
  
Hinata raised her eyebrows; she took her eyes off the Sound-nins who were still mysteriously gathering in the forest. She was now staring at Naruto.  
  
She anxiously waited for the answer. There was a moment of silence.  
  
She then noticed that Naruto changed his expression into a very serious one.  
  
"Hinata, watch out!!!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
Naruto wrapped his arms around her in an instant. They fell off the thick branch where they were earlier. Naruto fell down in his back; Hinata was still in his arms.  
  
Hinata heard a painful moan form Naruto. She sat up and she heard a whistle coming from the Sound-Nins.  
  
"They… have… been a-alerted…" Naruto said while he gasped for air. "More…will come, Hinata-chan…you must run…" He added.  
  
"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"  
  
"I've been hit in the back…"  
  
"You were hit? Let me see!" Naruto now lay on his left side bearing a painful expression.  
  
"Run…" He whispered.  
  
Hinata widened her eyes at the sight of Naruto's back. Five kunais were driven very deep into his back. By the looks of it, some hit his internal organs. Hinata wanted to cry. She saw Naruto smile at her.  
  
"Don't cry… you must run now…" Naruto said. Hinata could hear the tone of pain in his voice.  
  
"Naruto, Hinata, where are you?" It was Lee shouting.  
  
"No I must heal you…." Hinata said seeing that lots of blood was flowing out of his wound. "Lee-san and Sasuke-san will help us!!!"  
  
"No… you must run!!!"  
  
"No, I must heal you!!!"  
  
"Run, Hinata! I will… never… forgive… you if you die here!!!"  
  
"And I will never forgive you too of you die here!!!"  
  
"I don't want to be a burden to you…" Naruto said. Hinata was trying to do some healing technique to heal his wounds but first she pulled out the kunais from his back. Naruto moaned in pain. Hinata was now healing her but it seemed that he won't stop bleeding.  
  
"I…don't want…you…to…die because of me…" Naruto whispered. He was gasping for more air.  
  
Just then a Sound-Nin suddenly appeared behind Hinata, he was holding a katana and it looked like he would kill Hinata any moment now. Naruto saw the enemy swing his blade down.  
  
"…HINATA-CHAN!!!"

* * *

AN: When they were on the tree, the kunai did not hurt Naruto that much but they slipped so they fell down. Naruto fell down on his back making the kunai wound him much more.

Leave your questions when you review and I will clear things up when I upload the next chap

next chap: Loss


	4. Caught in the rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I changed the chapter title =)

* * *

Chapter 3: Caught in the rain  
  
Naruto sprang up even if he felt extreme pain. He pushed Hinata aside and…  
  
"…Argh!!!" The blade hit him in the chest. He fell down on the ground  
  
"…NARUTO-KUN!!!"

* * *

-  
Sasuke and Lee were running at the forest. They leapt form tree to tree to avoid some of the Sound-Nins that were running after them. Sasuke stopped and turned around.  
  
"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Sasuke then inhaled air and let out a stream of fire, the Sound-Nins who were unprepared were decimated.  
  
Meanwhile, some sound-Nins caught up with Lee.  
  
Lee stopped for a while and he got in his fighting stance. One Sound-nin threw him a kunai and he avoided it, when he was recovering from his dodge, a Sound-nin jumped towards him and tried to stab him. Lee spun with all his strength and he delivered a powerful heel kick. The Sound-Nin who jumped toward him was thrown back.  
  
"Konoha Gouriki Senpuu" He flashed his enemies his signature grin. He then began to attack them.  
  
"Looks like we have to fight them…" Sasuke said after he approached Lee.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"But I think the two are in trouble." Sasuke said. He began fighting the other Sound-nins.  
  
"And I think we'll be here for quite a while fighting them…" Lee said when he saw more Sound-nins arriving.  
  
"I agree. I have estimated that there are like hundreds of them here." Sasuke then formed some seals. "Katon…"

* * *

-  
Naruto coughed some blood. He fell on the ground. Hinata noticed the he was paler and his breath was very irregular. His vest was soaked with his own blood and there was also blood on the ground. Hinata covered her mouth with her hands in grief. Anytime now, if she didn't act fast, Naruto will leave her forever…  
  
Hinata got up, she was very angry. He got on the Jyuuken stance. She charged at the man who hurt her Naruto-kun and gave him a death blow at the chest. Five ninjas then arrived at the scene. She looked at Naruto for a quick span of time; he looked like he was really dying. She then charged at her other opponents and gave them a death blow at the chest too. All of them were defeated for only a short time.  
  
Naruto saw what she did and, damn, he was impressed. Hinata is really scary when provoked… he thought and he smiled. 'At least she'll be able to protect herself when I'm gone…' Naruto thought. He felt that his life was quickly ending. He clutched his wound and he felt nothing. His senses were numb, his eyesight was failing, his sense of hearing was failing, his breath was very irregular, and he felt cold… he felt dead.  
  
"Hinata-chan…" He murmured her name with all his heart and he closed his eyes.  
  
Hinata heard her name being called out and she rushed by Naruto's side. She sat down and gently raised his head. She placed it in her lap and she caressed his head with all her love.  
  
Despite his numbness, he could feel Hinata's love and her warmth. He opened his eyes and he was only able to open it a little. Hinata looked at him with deep loving and worry.  
  
"Naruto-kun…" she whispered.  
  
Naruto raised his bloody hands and he touched her face. The air was humid. Hinata felt his cold hands touch her pale skin and it frightened her more. She didn't want to lose him…not now…not ever.  
  
"Hinata-chan…you take care of yourself…" He coughed out blood.  
  
"Naruto-kun, please don't speak! Reserve your strength…" Hinata said. She started to heal his wounds again.  
  
"No, Hinata-chan, it's no use…" His hands fell in the ground. Hinata was now very worried. Naruto felt no energy at all; no heat only the coldness of death. "…I'm a goner…" He added. He coughed out blood. The rain started falling. It washed away the blood in Hinata's face.  
  
Hinata cried while she healed Naruto's wound. '…Why won't it heal, Why won't it stop bleeding?!' She thought. She felt lost but she didn't want to stop trying.  
  
"Hinata-chan, don't try anymore…you'll only waste your chakra… there will be more of them…" He coughed out more blood.  
  
"What are you saying?! You WILL live Naruto-kun! I won't give up, never! I won't let you die!" Hinata said while she cried.  
  
Naruto slightly smiled, he could really feel Hinata's love.  
  
After a few minutes, Hinata's effort seemed like it was only wasted for Naruto's wound was not healed and did not show signs of healing at all. His blood continued to flow out of him. He grew paler and every irregular breath he would take would make Hinata feel grief.  
  
It was raining hard. Naruto was staring at Hinata. He looked up at the sky, now he really felt his life was ending…slowly.  
  
'Oh Kami-sama, please let this rain wash away all her sorrow…' He thought. His eyesight was more terrible. He gathered all of his remained strength and searched for Hinata's hand which was over his wounded chest. He caught it and gripped it hard. He felt Hinata's warmth, her soft skin.  
  
"Hinata-chan…this will be my last words to you…"

* * *

-  
The forest was calm and wet. Sasuke and Lee felt great sorrow in the raindrops and in the forest's atmosphere.  
  
'It's unusually silent…' Sasuke thought and he felt worried about Naruto and Hinata.  
  
'I hope those two are alright…' Lee thought.  
  
"Hey Lee, we better search for them…" Sasuke said and they started to leap again in the trees.

* * *

-  
"Stop saying that Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed. "Whatever you say…it won't be the last things you'll be saying tonight…" She sobbed. She felt drained and yes, her chakra was low. Naruto removed her hands from his chest.  
  
"Stop that… save your strength…" Naruto whispered. "If you continue this…you'll chakra level will be zero…" He coughed out blood but lesser. "What if someone comes here and you're unable to fight? I won't be able to protect you in this condition!" He said.  
  
"I don't care! If you die, I'll have to die to!!!" Hinata said. She placed her hands over his chest again and she started her healing technique again. But she really felt lost… She cried more… she closed her eyes and hoped that a miracle would happen. She stopped her healing and took Naruto in her arms. He embraced his almost lifeless body…if he was going to leave him at least… she would be able to embrace him… even for the last time…  
  
"Naruto-kun…" She sobbed.  
  
"Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered in her ear.  
  
"Let me tell you one thing…before you leave me…" Hinata said it with pain in her heart. "I love you…" She said in his ear. More tears fell down her cheeks with the rain. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes too.  
  
Naruto moved his head and he caught her lips. He kissed her with all his love, hoping that she would be able to feel it. They remained like that for a few seconds and they broke the kiss. They both stared at one another's eyes, wishing that this wasn't the last time they would see it. Naruto's heavy breath accompanied the sound of the big raindrops.  
  
"I…love…you…too…" He whispered and he smiled.  
  
Hinata leaned down and she kissed his tender lips once again.  
  
Hinata felt his heartbeat, it was quickly fading…  
  
So there they were, caught in the rain, waiting till it will end… still hoping that it won't…  
  
And then at a snap of a finger, his heart stopped. He was lifeless…dead…

* * *

-  
Naruto drifted in his mind, he opened his eyes and saw the dark corridor. He stood up and he felt the cold water that touched his feet. He felt the air that was given off by a certain creature's breathing. He walked in the corridor, he made his way through it and he found his way inside a room. He found the cell with a creature resting in it…Kyuubi.  
  
He approached it.  
  
**Are you giving up, kid?**  
  
Kyuubi asked him.  
  
"I thought I'm dead… why am I here?"  
  
**I'm giving you a second chance…  
**  
"Why?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi glared at him.  
  
**I told you already kid; I'm won't last forever… as you can sense… heaven is calling you…  
giving you a second chance… but this conversation  
**Kyuubi said.  
  
Naruto thought deeply. Is it true that Kyuubi is giving him a second chance? Or is it a trap that if he said yes, he would fall down in this pit and Kyuubi would take control of his body and destroy his beloved village? He then felt a cold surge of wind. He felt something was pulling him and indeed he was being pulled out of his own mind. He looked up at the ceiling and it was rumbling. Soon, a small hole revealed a blinding light. He looked at Kyuubi once again and the fox seemed weaker than usual.  
  
**So** **kid?**  
  
He wanted to say yes. He wanted to live again. He wanted to hold Hinata in his arms once again. He wanted to feel her love, her warmth. He wanted to see her smile, hear her voice. He wanted to tell her how much he loves her. He wanted to tell her that he'd love to be with her forever. He wanted to tell her that he'll protect her while he stands and lives. He wanted to marry her. He wanted her to be the mother of his children. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her…  
  
No matter how much pain he'd bring her, he would be there by her side, he would try to take it all away and give her the happiness she deserves… He had no doubts now… no more…  
  
He felt like he was floating and yes he was.  
  
**Kid you have to decide now…**  
  
"I…" -

* * *

Sasuke and Lee finally arrived at the spot where Hinata and Naruto were. Sasuke felt his knees weaken when he saw the lifeless Naruto in Hinata's arms. Lee cried.  
  
"…Naruto?" Lee asked. "Don't tell me you are dead!" Lee shouted.  
  
"You have to live, you idiot!" Sasuke said. "I won't lead this team back to Konoha until you stand up and walk back home with us!" Sasuke fell to his knees. "You stand up, Naruto, you baka!!!" Sasuke's voice echoed through the forest.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Hinata raised her head. "It's no use…" She brushed her fingers through Naruto's peaceful face. His eyes were closed and he had a slight smile in his face. His skin was pale and there was still blood left near his mouth. Hinata cried again. The rain stopped. The night was silent again. But the atmosphere brought about a feeling of grief, and death.  
  
Lee and Sasuke stared at the grieving Hinata. They pity her for what happened, but they sensed that at least, Naruto said something that enlightened her a bit before he left…

* * *

---  
  
Hinata sat there, on the wet ground, Naruto was still in her arms. He looked like he was only sleeping…Hinata wished it that he was really only sleeping. Hinata wished that he'd wake up when that sun rises. That he'd smile at her and greet her 'good morning' when the sun rises. She wished that he'd walk back home with them.  
  
"So…sitting here…won't do anything at all…" Sasuke said with his face down. A shadow covered his eyes. "Nothing will do anything…nothing will bring him back…" He whispered. "I guess…" He stood up. He approached the sitting Lee and he tapped Lee. "Let's leave her alone for a moment…"  
  
"She'd catch a cold here…"  
  
"Then let's find something we can burn…"  
  
"It just rained, Sasuke…" Lee said. "But then I guess… we should leave her alone…" Lee stood up. The two Leaf-Nins left Hinata with the "resting" Naruto.  
  
Hinata was still staring at Naruto's lifeless face. She could never believe that he, the hyperactive ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, is gone. She never did imagine that this sad end would come this early. She had always dreamed that he'd be there on her side till time ends…that they would both grow old with one another's company. She was very sad, very angry at the same time.  
  
'Kami-sama, I know that I don't have the right to ask but… why did you have to take him? Why now? Why did you take him from us, from me this early? Did I do something wrong and his death is the consequence? Why, Kami-sama?' She asked inside her head. She was still crying.  
  
Flashback:  
"Don't cry, please…" Naruto said. He took Hinata in his arms. Hinata rested in his arms, sobbing. "What happened anyway?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't pass the Jounin exams, father would be disappointed…" Hinata said. Naruto wiped away the tears in her face. He smiled at her warmly. Naruto passed but she didn't.  
  
"No big deal to me…" He smiled once again.  
  
"It may not be a big deal to you but it is for my father…"  
  
"Hey, there's always next time, Hinata-chan…" Naruto said while stroking her blue hair gently.  
  
"You're right…" Hinata stopped crying.  
  
Naruto smiled at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.  
  
"You look better…" Naruto whispered. Hinata flushed. "Hinata-chan, promise me…" Naruto smiled once again. "Even of there is a very big problem in our life, promise me that you will always smile… because you look so much better…and I like it when you smile…"  
  
"I promise, Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
She now had her hands covering her face. Naruto was lying on the ground.  
  
"There would be no one to smile for…" She whispered.  
  
Silence  
  
Sorrow  
  
Teardrops  
  
"Stop crying…" A slightly warm hand touched her hands. It removed her hands form her face. And then she saw who it was…  
  
"Stop crying…" The man repeated.

* * *

An:

S

U

E

Me

I am prepared for the flames that you'll give me...

Is this the end?

No I don't think so... still thinking...

Next chapter: Recovering...


	5. The sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews guys... I am glad that you enjoyed this fic of mine but I fear that this journey has come to its end because here it is... the epilogue which I enjoyed writing...**

****

* * *

Epilogue: The Sun  
  
Lee and Sasuke were searching for firewood.  
  
"It's no use…all of the wood here are soaking wet!" Lee said. He picked up another wood. It was also wet; he threw it away and searched the surroundings again. "Damn, it's so dark here…" He added.  
  
"You are acting grumpy tonight…" Sasuke said.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just… damn those Sound-Nins!" Lee gritted his teeth. He sank in the ground like he lost his energy all of a sudden. "It's because of them that…that…" Lee lowered his head. He was looking at the ground.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Hn…" Sasuke whispered.  
  
"What now, Sasuke?" Lee asked.  
  
"I found some…not-so-wet wood…" Sasuke said.  
  
Lee got up slowly and he approached Sasuke who was picking up the wood. "This will do…" Lee said as he examined the wood.  
  
"I think this is enough…" Sasuke said when he uncovered more wood buried under dried leaves.  
  
They picked the wood up and went back to where Hinata and Naruto were.The forest was still dark.

* * *

Hinata didn't see the man much, only the outline of his body because the forest was much darker than it was earlier.  
  
"Stop crying, alright?" The man repeated.  
  
The man's voice was very familiar. His hands felt much warmer now. Hinata was lost in thoughts. Who was this man begging her to stop crying?  
  
The man then brushed his fingers in Hinata's cheeks, he wiped away her tears. When the man touched her; Hinata felt something like an electric current surge through her body.  
  
"W-who are you?" She asked in between sobs.  
  
"You don't even recognize the voice and the touch of the man you love?" The man said with a low volume of voice. It sounded like he was weak.  
  
'But…that can't be…Naruto-kun is…' Hinata thought. "Stop toying with me! N-Naruto-kun is…he is…" Hinata cried once again.  
  
"Stop crying!" The man said. "Naruto is NOT dead…" The man caressed her face. "He is here, kneeling in front of you weakly… he came back for you…I came back for you…for the woman named Hyuuga Hinata…for the woman that I hold close to my heart…" The man said with a tone of deep affection.  
  
"…N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. She grazed her fingers against the man's face. She felt it was Naruto. "…Naruto-kun!" She hugged the man. She hugged him tightly like she never wanted to let go.  
  
"R-relax, Hinata-chan…" The man said. "Don't choke me…to death…" The man added.  
  
Hinata let him go.  
  
"Naruto-kun is that really you?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Of course it is me!" Naruto said.  
  
Just then two men approached the area, the other one was holding a torch up. It illuminated the spot where Hinata and Naruto were.  
  
When the two men saw Naruto living, the other one, who was Lee, almost dropped the torch.  
  
Hinata's eyes widened when the torch's light illuminated the man's features. He had wet blonde hair, his eyes were blue and he had whisker lines in his face. His clothes were soaked with the rain's water and his own blood. He looked weak.  
  
"Naruto-kun it is you!" Hinata exclaimed. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, hey, I told you not to cry!" Naruto said.  
  
"Naruto, is that really you?" One man asked.  
  
Naruto turned his head towards the direction of the two men. He grinned in a foxy way and said; "Yes it is me! The one and only Uzumaki Naruto! Konohagakure's number one loudmouth ninja! …The future Hokage!"  
  
Lee smiled, Sasuke looked emotionless. Sasuke then threw a stick at Naruto.  
  
"Why did you act dead?" Sasuke said.  
  
Naruto rubbed his forehead. "I wasn't acting dead, Sasuke-no-baka!" Naruto pouted.  
  
"But if you weren't…how did you?"  
  
"How did I live again?" Naruto asked. He pointed his index finger towards the sky. "They gave me a second chance…but…I"  
  
He dropped down on the ground.  
  
Hinata checked his pulse. She gave off a sigh of relief. "He is still alive…" She said calmly.  
  
"Good…" Sasuke said.

* * *

_"Is he gonna be alright?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Yeah he will be…he just lost too many blood." Tsunade replied. "Uchiha Sasuke, report what happened to your mission."  
  
"We arrived there and split up as ordered. What Lee and I did went pretty well. We acquired information about the HQ…"  
  
"What is that information?"  
  
"They were just building that so their troops can rest there when needed… they also planned it to be a training complex…"  
  
"Then what about the number of Sound-Nins there?"  
  
"There were a couple of hundred…but most of them are dead because of the incident… the others ran away…"  
  
"Tell me about this incident…"  
  
"Let me tell that to you, Hokage-sama…" Hinata said.  
  
"Go on…"  
  
"When we were observing the area that Sasuke-san told us to observe, we found a group of Sound-Nins mysteriously gathering in a spot. We observed them… I had a talk with Naruto-kun and I wasn't paying much attention to the Sound-nins… I was caught off guard…and he protected me…we fell from the tree. When I recovered from the impact of the fall, Naruto-kun was injured. Five kunais were deeply buried in his back…I tried to heal them, but to no avail, he won't stop bleeding. Again, I was caught off guard. He protected me…again…and this time he was wounded more severely. The blade of the katana hit him in the chest. I was enraged, and I defeated the five Sound-nins…"  
  
Sasuke cut her off. "From the looks of their bodies, you all gave them a death blow…"  
  
Hinata nodded. "Let me continue then…after I defeated them, I quickly tended Naruto-kun's wound in the chest. It was more severe than his wounds in his back and I had a very hard time trying to heal it. It was raining that time. After minutes of trying to heal his wounds…I felt lost…my chakra was being drained because of the healing jutsu. He stopped me from doing the technique and…" Hinata paused. She didn't want to recall the painful memories anymore. But since Naruto IS alive, it didn't matter much. "I continued doing it but my efforts were in vain. So he…"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Continue the story Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade said.  
  
"When Lee and I got there…Naruto was already…dead…"  
  
"How did he live then?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"We left again, Tsunade-sama. We left Hinata alone so she could think. When we came back there…he was alive." Lee continued.  
  
Tsunade was in deep thought.  
  
"He came back and when he did…his wounds were healed…" Sasuke added.  
  
Tsunade was deep in thought.  
_  
There was a low moan coming form the man resting at the room's bed. Tsunade, Hinata, Sasuke and Lee were currently talking at the hospital, in Naruto's room. Naruto was asleep for 3 days now since they all came back.  
  
_"But nevertheless…you have completed your mission…"Tsunade said._ [It's in italics because Naruto can hear them during his sleep, well he's about to wake up anyway…]  
  
Hinata was staring at Naruto in the bed. She was staring at him like she didn't want to miss a single expression that Naruto would make. After a few minutes, the others left leaving Hinata alone with Naruto. She pulled a chair and she sat near Naruto's bed. It was night and she didn't want to leave him yet. She stared at the blood pack hanging in a pole. It supplied Naruto with the blood he lost. She leaned down and rested her head at the bed; she closed her eyes hoping to catch some sleep. She then held Naruto's hand in hers; she squeezed it and waited for a response. But he didn't response.  
  
'He'll wake up anytime soon…anytime…' She thought and she fell into a slumber.

* * *

"Hinata-chan…" A man called out her name. He squeezed her hand to wake her up. Hinata woke up, she opened her eyes and she felt Naruto squeezing her hand. She instantly raised her head to look at his face. He was smiling at her, his blue eyes seemed like it was sparkling. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.  
  
Hinata stretched out in her chair. "Not that well, it's not that comfortable to sit here…" Hinata smiled.  
  
"You should have gone home…"  
  
"No, I want to stay here…with you, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?" Naruto sat up and rubbed his slightly stiff neck.  
  
"You've been sleeping for three days straight." Hinata answered with a very warm smile.  
  
"Hmmm, why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked. He was pouting because of his stiff neck.  
  
Hinata shook her head and she continued smiling. "Your neck hurts?"  
  
"Yeah it does…" Naruto pouted.  
  
"It's your fault since you've been sleeping there for three days straight not making a single movement aside from breathing." Hinata said.  
  
"Well it's not my fault that I've been injured that much…" Naruto said while trying to joke but Hinata…well…she cried…  
  
Naruto panicked. "Hinata-chan, I was just joking!!!" Naruto said while trying to stop Hinata's tears.  
  
"But…it was really…my fault…if I was just paying attention…" Hinata said while she sobbed. Naruto scrambled his way through the bed and he was now sitting in front of Hinata. He almost pulled the tubes connected to the blood pack.  
  
He wiped away her tears. "None of this is your fault…" Naruto said.  
  
Hinata stopped crying but she was still sobbing.  
  
Naruto brushed away stray strands of her from her face. "None of this was ever your fault…" He said. Sadness was visible in his eyes. "All of this…is my fault…" He added.  
  
There was silence while they both stared at one another's eyes.  
  
Hinata then stood up.  
  
"Huh, where are you going?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I'm gonna tell Tsunade-sama that you have awakened…she's still here, I bet…"  
  
"Come back as soon as you can, alright?" Naruto said.  
  
Hinata nodded. She smiled before she left.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching and walking inside the hospital, Hinata finally found Tsunade.  
  
"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"It's about Naruto-kun…"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT NARUTO?!" Tsunade exclaimed almost in a shout.  
  
"Please calm down, Tsunade-sama…" Hinata said.  
  
"HOW SHOULD I CALM DOWN? THE TONE OF YOUR VOICE IS DIFFERENT! DON'T TELL ME THAT HE IS…HE IS…" Tsunade paused.  
  
"Oh was the tone of my voice different?" Hinata said. "Don't worry Tsunade-sama, he is fine… I just came here to tell you that he has already awakened."  
  
Tsunade sweat dropped. [Hinata said it in a tone that made Tsunade nervous, she was only joking to find out how much Tsunade cared for Naruto]  
  
Tsunade cleared her throat. "Oh is that it?" She said.  
  
"Yes that's all…"

* * *

'What's taking Hinata-chan so long?' Naruto asked inside his head. He was staring at the window, observing how the tree's leaves swayed because of the wind. He was thinking about, of course, Hyuuga Hinata. 'Gosh… how should I bring that up?' Naruto thought. He pouted.  
  
After a few minutes, the door finally opened.  
  
"HINATA-CHAN, FINALLY, I THOUGHT YOU HAVE ALREADY LEFT!" He exclaimed. He sweat dropped, the person that entered the room wasn't Hinata but Tsunade. "Err; it's you Tsunade-obachan…" He whispered.  
  
Tsunade eyes flinched. "You're lucky that you are still in a state of recovery…if you weren't, you'll already be in the emergency room by now…" Tsunade glared daggers at him. After a few seconds, Hinata came in. "Well, anyway, I'm glad that you are alright… I mean you almost died back there!" Tsunade sighed.  
  
"I did what was right…" Naruto said with a serious look.  
  
"But do you think that it is right to leave us at such a young age? Do you think it is right to leave Hinata without ever saying how much you love her, or without telling her the whole truth?"  
  
'…The whole truth?' Hinata thought.  
  
"Well, maybe you are right…" Naruto sighed. "But still Hinata's life is worth protecting…" He said. "And besides, I AM live, right?" He added.  
  
"Well, it's true that you ARE alive…but don't ever do such a reckless thing again. Situations like that have alternatives you know…" Tsunade said.  
  
"Okay, don't worry…" Naruto smiled. "I won't die that easy…" Naruto continued smiling.  
  
"Fine… rest now…I'll ask the doctor when you will be released…"

* * *

Two days later, Naruto was able to leave the hospital. And here he is…standing below the cherry blossom trees, waiting for his special someone.  
  
Hinata was walking towards the park where a lot of Cherry Blossom trees were planted. Last time she went there, she was hurt and she hoped that this time, she would feel joy. After walking for a few moments she saw him, her special someone. As usual, he was accompanied with his energetic glow that she didn't feel last time they met here. He had a foxy grin pasted on his face and he was waving gladly at her. Hinata waved shyly back and she approached him with a smile.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" He asked.  
  
Hinata looked up the sky and saw it was very, very dark. She frowned; she didn't like the rain much…since she would only remember the day when he almost left her.  
  
He looked up at the sky too.  
  
"Let me say this; I also don't want to see you frowning like that…" He said.  
  
Hinata looked at him and she smiled again.  
  
"That's better…" He said.  
  
"So what did you want to—?" It started raining. He picked her up from the ground and he started to run.  
  
After a very short span of time, she found herself inside his apartment.  
  
"Whew, that was close…good thing that it was not raining that hard…" He left her and came back after a while, he was holding two towels. He gave the other one to Hinata. He wiped his self with the other. [Oh, I forgot to mention that he was already wearing different clothes]  
  
Hinata wiped herself and she took of her not-so-wet sweater. She was glad that her plain white t-shirt was not wet. [To all readers…this is not the fanfic called 'warmth', ok?]  
  
He gestured for her to sit down so she sat down on his couch. He sat down beside her.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hinata asked.  
  
'Err, where should I start?' He thought.  
  
"…Naruto-kun?"  
  
"Oh, sorry…" He scratched the back of his head. "First of all, thank you…"  
  
"Thank you for what?"  
  
"Thank you for cleaning my apartment." He grinned. He suddenly looked serious.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Stop scaring me with that look of yours, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.  
  
"…thank you…for all, Hinata-chan…thank you for being there for me, for acknowledging me, for understanding me, for loving me…" He said with a very warm voice. "Thank you…" He repeated and he gave Hinata a peck in the cheeks.  
  
Hinata flushed because of the warm words. She opened her mouth to speak but Naruto cut her off. "And…I wanted to talk to you about that day…"  
  
"…that day?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, that day. You know, cherry blossom trees, sad look on my face, bandage on your neck, and that kiss…" He said and he looked down on the ground.  
  
"Oh…" She said. "What about that?"  
  
"I…I want to take it back…" He said. "Because I didn't mean it in the first place…"  
  
"Then why did you do it?"  
  
"I did it for you…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you wouldn't be hurt anymore…because of me…" He said.  
  
"Naruto-kun…you know…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because you did that, you hurt me more…" Hinata began crying… [Again]  
  
Naruto embraced her. Hinata let her head rest on his chest.  
  
"I know…" He whispered in her ear. "And I don't want that to happen anymore…"  
  
Hinata wiped her tears with a knuckle.  
  
Naruto looked at her. "I love you… that's the only thing I'm sure of… what I am not sure of was…if I was really meant to be with you…I mean… I am like hell and you are like the heavens…"  
  
"Don't say that!" Hinata exclaimed. "You are not like hell…"  
  
'Well my life is…without you, that is…' Naruto thought as his mind floated into oblivion.  
  
"Naruto-kun…" Her voice brought him back to reality. "Do you know what you are like to me?"  
  
Naruto shook his head.  
  
There was silence for a moment. All they can hear was the sound of raindrops hitting the window.  
  
"You always inspired me…you were the only one that drove me to go further… you were like a sun that shines for me… you were like the sun that leads me out of the dark forest which was my life inside the dark walls of the my family's manor… in other words you are like the sun for me…"  
  
Naruto smiled at her warmly.  
  
"The sun shines with the heavens, Naruto-kun… If I am the heaven for you… and you are the sun… Aren't they meant to be together?" Hinata asked.  
  
"You are right… the sun does shine with the heavens…" Naruto said. "But there are times when the sun leaves the heavens' comfort…"  
  
Hinata frowned.  
  
"But…I don't want to leave you like the sun does with the heavens… I once did…but the sun comes back after a while right?" Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead. "And the sun does not want to leave the heaven's comfort anymore… the sun promises this to the heavens; that he will be with her no matter how many times something bad will happen… the sun WILL shine with the heavens…the sun will give off its rays to give light and happiness to the heavens… it will not stop shining for the heavens until its time ends here on earth…" Naruto said with a very warm tone.  
  
Hinata smiled at him.  
  
Naruto leaned closer and his lips met Hinata's. Hinata could feel Naruto's love in his kiss.  
  
After their kiss, Hinata rested her head in his shoulder. They both stared at the window; they were observing the raindrops as it fell from the sky. The both of them enjoyed the silence while they enjoyed each other's company.  
  
_I will not stop shining for you… coz' it's the right thing to do…_

**END...**

* * *

Well that's it! The Final chapter! Hope ya guys enjoyed it! Don't forget your reviews, ok?

Anyways, you might have noticed by now that Naruto hasn't told her about Kyuubi yet... if I have a good story line, maybe I will write a sequel or even a prequel to this...

These are my upcoming fics:

(all naruhina)

1. Run Away

Naruto gets fed up and leaves Konoha, while he was running away, he encounters a certain blue haired girl who has run awat from home and tells him that she wants to go with him...

2. Child of the hated

Naruto made his son promise that he shall protect Konohagakure... his son then goes to Konoha to fulfill his promise but will he still do it when he finds out how much the villagers hate his father?

or

3.Children of the hated

Maybe a sequel to Run Away...

(Note: child of the hated and children of the hated has different stories...)

4. Konoha's guardian

Naruto gained his second life and now Kyuubi's blood flows in him... he hides in Konoha's shadow for years... and he will come out to fend off a certain 'stranger'

I want you to tell me what you want to read next!!!


End file.
